Solan-Grox Incidents
The Grox don't get on particularly well with any race in the Galaxy and are at war with a large portion of the galactic community. The Grox have admitted that of all the races in the Galaxy, they hate the Solan the most. "I wonder why?" you think to yourself... to help explain things, here is a list of some notable incidents between the Solan and the Grox... *13,742,011,805.09.05 GSD: The Solan meet the Grox for the first time. The Grox demand that the Solan "bow down before the almighty Grox", so the Solan conquer their planet. *13,742,011,805.09.06 GSD: The Grox retaliate against the Solan and attack their planets near the Galactic Core. *13,742,011,805.09.07 GSD: The Solan are annoyed with the Grox and launch an offensive on twenty Grox planets. *13,742,011,805.09.10 GSD: The Grox drop a planet buster on a Solan planet. *13,742,011,805.09.13 GSD: The Solan drop twelve planet busters on Grox planets. *13,742,011,805.09.14 GSD: The Grox launch attacks on more Solan planets. Their attacks are all foiled. *13,742,011,826.03.27 GSD: The Solan abduct all the Grox citizens in a city and drop them from a great height. *13,742,011,826.04.25 GSD: The Solan abduct all the Grox citizens in a city and drop them into an active volcano. *13,742,011,826.05.20 GSD: The Solan abduct all the Grox citizens in a city and drop them in a crater. They then drop a bomb into the crater and claim the planet. *13,742,011,826.06.14 GSD: The Solan abduct all spice from a Grox city. Then they destroy the planet with a planet buster. *13,742,011,855.09.05 GSD: 'To celebrate our 50th anniversary' a Solan freighter carrying milk drops its load over a city on an icy Grox planet. It the Grox fire lasers at the milk and it turns to cheese. *13,742,011,855.09.06 GSD: The Grox are not amused at being covered in cheese and drop a planet buster on a Solan planet. *13,742,011,855.09.07 GSD: The Solan are amused and send a freighter carrying concentrated acid to drop its load over a Grox city. *13,742,011,855.09.08 GSD: The Grox are angry and drop three planet busters on Solan planets. *13,742,011,855.09.22 GSD: The Solan launch an invasion of twenty Grox planets. *13,742,011,894.01.20 GSD: The Grox drop a planet buster on a Solan planet. The planet buster is a dud. *13,742,011,894.01.22 GSD: The Solan release footage of the dud planet buster over the galactic internet. Trillions laugh at the Grox. *13,742,011,894.02.02 GSD: The Grox drop ten planet busters on Solan planets. Another one is a dud. *13,742,011,894.02.03 GSD: The Solan release footage of the second dud Grox planet buster over the galactic internet. Trillions more laugh at the Grox. *13,742,011,894.02.15 GSD: The Solan drop fifty planet buster shaped objects on Grox planets. They are all hollow shells containing notes saying "Just kidding!" *13,742,011,894.02.16 GSD: The Grox launch a hasty invasion of Solan planets. They are not in a good mood. (The Grox are never in a good mood, but they are in an even worse mood than usual.) *13,742,011,894.02.30 GSD: The Solan drop sixty planet buster shaped objects on Grox planets. Fifty of them are more hollow shells. Ten of them are real planet busters. Category:Trivia